A Night Full of Memories and Possibilities
by Romance-luver222
Summary: This is part of a project that I did for English. This is a fan fiction of what could have happened to Mark seven years after the night when Mimi almost died. An MJ with some RMimi. Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Project: This is part of a project that I had to do for English. We had to choose any topic that we wanted and then do five different genres of writing with it. I did a review, roger journal entries taking place after April's death to the end of the show, an interview with the cast, a fan fiction of what could have happened to Mark after the show, and a speech about John Larson. I got a 98 on my whole project, so check out all my stuff!**

**Description: This is a fan fiction of what could have happened to Mark seven years after the night when Mimi almost died. An M/J with some R/Mimi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the musical RENT! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

"Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door and Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness and when I capture it on film will it mean that it's the end and I'm alone?"

_-Mark Cohen (Halloween)_

**A Night Full of Memories and Possibilities**

Mark laid in bed with his eyes wide open. The cold winter breeze whistled outside Mark's bedroom window. It had been seven years since that cold Christmas Eve when Mimi was saved by Angel. A lot had happened to Mark and their group since that night, both good and bad. Thoughts of these good and bad times ran through Mark's mind as he laid there in the dark.

Mark glanced over at the clock on his night stand. It was 2:34 am in the morning. He knew that he wouldn't be sleeping that night. Too much was running through his mind of what had happened only four days before that night. Mark swung his legs over the side of the bed, picked up his black glasses from the night stand and put them on.

After a few deep breathes, Mark rose from his position on the bed and walked into the main part of his apartment. It seemed so empty and cold. Only he lived there now. Everyone else had moved on and left. A wave of sorrow passed over Mark. He had never felt so alone than at this moment. Only one thing could ease his pain and loneliness. He needed to see Roger. He needed to see his best friend.

Mark than grabbed his coat and black and white stripped scarf, put them on and headed outside. It had snowed a lot in New York City for the past week and a half. The snow continued to fall from the sky as Mark made his way down the street toward Roger's new place.

As Mark walked down the seven blocks needed to get to his destination, memories swam through his head. All the fun and sad moments he had shared with all of his friends that were now just memories. How could everything have changed so fast? Why must he be all alone? Was he being punished for something he did earlier in life? All these questions and more ran through his mind, along with memories of the past.

Mark continued down the sidewalk until finally he had reached his destination. He opened the metal gate and entered. It seemed even colder to Mark as he walked through the grassy park. Everywhere he looked there were beautiful stones etched with some sort of engraving on it. Mark suddenly stopped in front of one of the stones. To everyone else in the world, it might look exactly like the other stones that Mark had passed, but to Mark it held a special place in his heart. For this stone had something very special etched on it. The stone read:

Roger A. Davis

1965-1997

Beloved Husband and Friend

_The man that was able to write his one song before the virus took hold. You will be greatly missed. _

Mark looked from that stone to the one right next to it. This stone was very similar. The only difference was the writing that was on it. The stone read:

Mimi R. Marquez-Davis

1971-1996

Beloved Wife and Friend

_The woman who changed the lives of everyone she met, especially the songwriter who dies without her. _

Mark read over the stones writing for what seemed like a hundred times. He had an urge to let his sad emotions out and cry, but he couldn't. He just held it in as he always did.

As Mark stood there, he could hear foot prints in the snow. As if someone was walking towards where he was standing. Mark turned his head quickly behind him to see if in fact someone was approaching or if he was just hearing things. There was someone there. At first he could not see them. It was to dark out to see the persons face, but from there shape it seemed like it was a girl. Just than the figure started to speak.

"Mark?" the dark figure asked.

Mark squinted than suddenly it struck him. He knew exactly who it was. A feeling of great happiness swept over him. "Joanne?" Mark asked, hoping that he was right.

Than the figure walked out of the darkness and under a light that was near Mark. It was Joanne. She walked toward Mark with a wide smile on her face. Mark couldn't believe that it was her. It had been almost a year since he had last seen her.

When Joanne reached Mark they quickly and tightly embraced. Mark was so happy to see her. As Mark held Joanne close to him, he could smell her sweet perfume, reminding him of all the previous times that they had been together. After only a moment of holding each other, they quickly separated and took a look at each other.

"Mark, it is so wonderful to see you. It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I think that last time I saw you was at Mimi's funeral."

Sadness swept over the two of them as they remembered the reason for thier new found reunion. Joanne looked from Mark's blue eyes to Roger and Mimi's graves. "I don't remember being sadder than the day of Mimi's funeral," Joanne stated sadly. Mark watched her face as she recalled that day. "I remember only a few people attending the funeral. Not even her parents showed up. But everyone that truly cared about her were there. But the thing I remember the most was Roger."

Mark turned away from Joanne, wanting to release some sort of sad emotion, but he kept pushing it in. He stared at Roger's grave as Joanne went on. "I have never seen someone in so much pain than Roger on that day. It's as if he died that day as well. I remember all of us at one time or another going to the front of the church and saying something nice about Mimi for him. It was a way for all of us to free ourselves of the emotions we were feeling, but I think it benefited Roger more than anyone to hear all the great things about his wife. But when it was finally his turn to speak and he went to the front, I lost it. The way he talked about Mimi and what he said about her. It's almost as if there was one woman on this earth and he was the one that married her. I had never seen anyone so in love then the two of them."

Mark smiled as he continued to stare at Roger's grave. "After the funeral, Roger and I had a long discussion of the funeral and how he felt about it. The one thing he said that really meant something to him was having everyone he loved there for support and knowing that Mimi left this world truly loved. It's weird ever since that Christmas Eve seven years ago, Roger has been so free to show his feelings. It kind of annoyed me at times."

The two laughed at Mark's last comment, remembering their now dead friend. Mark looked over from Roger's grave to Joanne, only to see one lone tear run down her cheek. Seeing this Mark gently embraced her again, wanting to hold her forever. Joanne held on to Mark as tight as she could. "I miss the two of them so much. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to his funeral," Joanne said as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Mark calmed Joanne down as he held her in his arms. He wanted this moment to last forever. He had always secretly loved her, but there was obviously no chance for there to be anything other than friendship between them, given Joanne's sexual preference. Mark and Joanne pulled back from each other and Joanne wiped away her stray tears.

"I wish I could have been there for you, but my job kept me away," Joanne said apologetically.

"It's okay. I think it was one of the hardest things I had to do, but at least I got to say goodbye to my best friend before he died. I remember when he was just moments from death, he wasn't concerned about himself, he was concerned about me. Worried about how I would be after he died. Whatever Mimi did to him must have been amazing because it's as if Roger took a total 180 after he met her."

"It's good now that they can be together again, free from the virus that consumed them both. Maybe they're partying with Collins and Angel right now."

Mark started smiling, something that he didn't do to often anymore, thinking about what his friends were doing right now. "Yeah, that's probably what they are doing."

Joanne looked from Mark to the cold snowy ground. "Have you seen Maureen lately?"

Mark looked over at Joanne, knowing that Joanne must still have some feelings for her. "Yeah, she came for Roger's funeral. She could only stay for a little bit, but she told me she had to be there. She came with her new boyfriend that she met outside her apartment in Los Angeles."

Joanne looked from the ground to Mark's face again. "Well, that's good. At least she has moved on. I haven't met anyone new yet, but it will happen for me at some point."

"It will. You'll meet someone who will want to be with you and only you, instead of flirting with every person that crosses there path," Mark stated, almost wishing it were him that he were talking about.

Joanne looked at Mark in a very loving way. "Thank you, Mark. Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No. I'm still same old lonely Mark," Mark said sadly.

"Well, it will happen for you to," Joanne said with a sweet smile on her face.

Mark and Joanne looked into each others eyes for a moment until Mark finally replied. "Thanks Joanne."

Joanne then looked at her watch and looked back at Mark. "Oh. It's almost 3:00 am in the morning. I better get going. I have an early morning in court tomorrow."

"Oh, then you should definitely go," Mark disappointedly said.

"It was really nice seeing you." Joanne slowly went toward Mark and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick, but left an impression on both of them. Joanne pulled away with a little bit of surprise of what she felt during that kiss as Mark just stood there in shock. "Why don't we have lunch together tomorrow? It would be nice to stay in touch and get to know each other again."

"Sure. I'm totally free tomorrow," Mark said almost excitedly.

"Good. Well, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," Joanne said as she started walking away.

"Bye." Mark watched Joanne walk away. At one moment Joanne looked back with a sweet smile on her face and than within seconds, Joanne was gone in the darkness.

Mark stood there in front of Roger and Mimi's graves, still in shock of what had just happened. He never in his wildest dreams thought that he would see Joanne that night. And even though Mark still felt unbelievable sadness for the loss of his best friend, at least he was no longer alone.

Mark looked back down at Roger's grave and started to speak. "Thanks Roger. You always knew how I felt about her." Mark stood there for a few more moments, said his goodbyes to Roger and Mimi, then walked out of the cemetery.

Mark walked the seven blocks back to his apartment, all the while thinking happier thoughts than he had thought earlier that night. After reaching his apartment and removing his coat and scarf, Mark got back into bed and started to fall asleep. As Mark fell asleep, he was swept over by the feeling that he would never be alone again.


End file.
